Lock and Chain
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Assult and Auto Theft can only mean one thing: Juvie for 3 months. Sam'll face hardened criminals, corrupted guards, and his own fears. What will happen when he's placed in Isolation one too many times?


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

_**Sam walked down the road with a thick wooden stick in his hand, looking up at the night sky, before glancing at the traffic light that he was standing near. A truck was driving up the road towards it with only one person in it. **__Too easy. __**The blonde nodded over at Nickey, who was standing on the other side of the road and they got into position. The traffic light turned turned to yellow and when it turned, Sam slid the stick under the tire to make the sound of something crunching and breaking. He then screamed and grabbed his foot in fake pain, watching in satisfaction as the driver got out of the truck. "Jesus, are you okay, kid?", asked the driver as he walked over to the other side of the truck and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. **_

_** Nickey ran over to the truck and jumped in behind the wheel, he shut the door and switched gears before he tore off. "You sonovabitch!", screamed the driver as he tried to get a grip on the blonde to make sure he didn't run off. Sam thrust his elbow into the guy's stomach and heard in satisfaction as the air left his lungs in a 'whoosh'. The blonde then backed away from him and tossed the stick into one of the nearest dumpsters before he tore off down the road and into an alley. He could hear the man yelling after him, threatning to call the Police, but that wouldn't stop the boy from the running. Sam wouldn't risk getting caught for this one, there was no chance he would let himself get caught. Even if the Police did show up, Nickey would have the truck far away and the plates would be taken off and switched with different ones, before the originals were placed on an identical truck. **_

__"Alright guys, this weeks assignment is all about edge. Singing a song that gives you edge, shows a different side of you with a type of music that you've never used before.", explained Mr. Shuester as he wrote the word **EDGE **on the whiteboard in big letters with black marker. "You can use any type of music that you want to for this assignment, but it has to be something you've never used.", explained the Teacher as he turned to face his students. Before he had a chance to say anything else there was a knock on the choir room door, Principal Figgins opened it and gestured to Mr. Shuester. "I need to have a word with you, please. Two Officers from the Bryer County Police Department are here.", explained the smaller man. "Of course. Discuss your song selection, I'll be right back.", said Mr. Shuester as he walked into the hall with the man.

"What did you do now, Puck?", asked Santana as she turned in her seat to look at the mowhawk headed teen in the back row of the choir room. "I didn't do anything! At least I think I didn't.", replied Puck as he glarred down at the Latina girl. "They're not here for Puck.", said Sam as he sank down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are they here for then, Trouty?", asked Santana as he glanced over at the boy. "Samuel Evans, if you'd like to join us in the hall.", said Principal Figgins as he walked into the room. "Me.", answered Sam as he stood up from his seat, just as Officer Sulivan walked into the choir room. "Down on the floor, kid, on your stomach. Hands behind your back.", ordered Officer Sulivan as he took out the cuffs from his belt. "What did you do, Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he watched one of his students get down onto the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Assult and Auto Theft.", answered Officer Milligan as he walked into the room, followed by Principal Figgins. "How'd you manage that, dude?", asked Finn as he looked down at the boy in shock. "It wasn't too hard.", replied Sam as he was lifted back up onto his feet. "Why'd you do it, Sam?", asked Rachel as she held hands with Finn. "You know how much money one of those trucks goes for?", asked Sam as the cuffs were tightened around his wrists. "Enough talking, kid. Your sentencing is in an hour.", said Officer Sulivan as he guided the blonde out of the room. "Let's go.", ordered Officer Milligan as he gave the boy a slight shove to keep him moving. "Why'd he even do that? I even know not to do something that risky.", said Puck as he leaned back in his seat, wishing his best friend wasn't going through this.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Samuel Xavier Evans, please rise and face the Judge.", ordered the balif as he walked to the middle of the room, before returning to his original spot. Sam rose from his chair beside Mr. Tryson, his attorney. "On the counts of Assult and Auto Theft, how does the Jury find?", asked the Judge as he looked over at the Jury, who had also rose. "On the count of Assult by a minor, we find the defendant, guilty. On the count of Auto theft, we find the defendant, guilty.", replied one of the jurers. "For being found guilty for both charges against you, you will spend 3 months in the Bryer County Juvinile Correctional Facility. Case dismissed.", explained the Judge as he closed the files in front of him. "Let's go, kid.", ordered the court Officer as he grabbed Sam's arm and hualed the boy out of his seat and through the back doors of the court, where he would be passed off to other Officers who would take him to the Facility. _Let's get this over with. _


End file.
